Fairytale
by Strawberry lane
Summary: Alice and Jasper's wedding.


**A/N: I got the idea for this oneshot when I was listening on the song fairytale from the Shrek soundtrack. I just couldn't get the image of Jasper and Alice dancing to it out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Stepehenie Meyer owns twilight and I do not own the fairytale-song either. **

I slowly walked through the doors of the hotel. It was my wedding day and Esme and Rosalie had insisted that me and Jasper shouldn't see each other before the ceremony. Therefore, he was getting ready at home and I was at the hotel with the girls. Apparently it was tradition that the groom shouldn't see the bride until she walked down the aisle. I hadn't known that until Edward told me.

Today was my wedding day. The day I would marry the love of my life. The man I had spent so many years waiting for. Mr Jasper Whitlock.

"Come on honey. We have to get you ready." Esme smiled at me.

We walked up the stairs to the room they had rented were Rosalie was waiting on us. She had drawn a bath for me, which I laid in for a few hours, soaking. They did the whole spa-thing. Manicure, pedicure, facials. Everything. They also painted my nails in a light pink colour.

Me and Esme did the same to Rosalie, as she was going to be the maid of honour. Emmett was going to be Jasper's best man. I thought Edward would be a best man too but when I asked him about it he just shook his head and told me Jasper had asked him to do something else. What is was, I didn't know. Carlisle was going to give me away. He had looked so happy when I asked him. I had asked Esme if she wanted to be a bridesmaid too, but she had declined, saying that Edward shouldn't be the only one in the audience beside Carlisle. We didn't want a big wedding, so it was just going to be our family and the priest.

After they had done my nails, they moved on to my make up and hair. Rosalie did my make up while Esme did my hair. When they were done and Rosalie moved out of the way so I could see myself in the mirror I gasped. I actually looked beautiful. I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged them both as they laughed.

"Your welcome sister." Rosalie smiled at me.

We did Rosalie's make up and hair and after that we changed into our dresses. When we were done we got into the car and drove to the church. When we got there, Rosalie and Esme left me in a room and went to visit Jasper, who where somewhere else in the church. I was sitting there, lost in thought, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and in came Carlisle and Edward.

"Hi guys." I smiled at them.

"Hi pixie."

"How's Jasper?" I blurted out after a moment.

"Nervous, very nervous. And it doesn't really help that Emmett is trying to cheer him up or something."

"But he's also very..." Edward suddenly looked annoyed.

"I have to go...he's screaming in his head, which in turn is hurting mine. I'll be back." With that he disappeared through the door.

"What was he going to say about Jasper before he left?" I turned to Carlisle.

"I think he was going to say that Jasper also is very happy."

We sat in silence for a while.

"I just want you to know that it is perfectly normal to be nervous and freaking out on your wedding day Alice."

How did he know I was silently freaking out?

"Your hands are shaking."

"Oh."

We talked a little more about the wedding and Carlisle said he was so happy and honored that I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. We sat there talking, when we heard a soft knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Esme. She smiled.

"It's time."

She left and Carlisle offered me his arm. I took it, smiling nervously. Soon we stood in front of the church doors with Rosalie. She turned around and smiled at me. I heard soft music playing through the doors. They opened slowly and Rosalie walked through them with us behind her. Jasper stood in front of the altar, smiling like my own personal sun.

After all too long me and Jasper finally stood beside each other. I know the vows are important but I didn't hear them. All I could think about was how happy I was. The minister cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper leaned in and kissed me. Our first kiss as Mr and Mrs Whitlock.

Suddenly I heard music starting to play. It was a beautiful melody, something straight out of a fairytale. Jasper took my hand and pulled me towards him. We started dancing, right there in the church.

I sat down on the sofa in the living room. Even though vampires couldn't get tired, I was exhausted. Jasper and I were leaving for our honeymoon the next morning and we had just finished packing everything. Edward sat down beside me, smiling.

"So, now you're married. How does it feel?"

"Absolutely wonderful. And the melody you composed was very beautiful."

"Thank you. It was Jasper's idea. He walked in one day when I was playing the piano and he said it reminded him about you, about a fairytale. And when he asked me to compose a song to your wedding, I just used this one."

"It's very beautiful."

"Jasper's right you know. It really is a fairytale melody."

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
